Być Batmanem
Pewnie wiele osób zastanawiało się ile by kosztowało zostanie Batmanem. Odpowiedzi na to pytanie udzielił Forbes, który wyliczył koszt zostania Mrocznym Rycerzem. Całkowity koszt: 3 365 449$ ---- ---- Kostium Koszt: 1 585$ left|thumb Bez specjalnego kostiumu, nie będziemy się niczym wyróżniać, a przecież to szata zdobi człowieka. I tak samo jest w tym przypadku, bo bez swojego sprzętu Bruce Wayne byłby tylko playboyem w slipach, a taki widok nie wzbudzi przerażenia u przeciwników. Strój Batamana powstał po zmodyfikowaniu kombinezonu dla oddziałów szturmowych, stworzonego przez Wayne Enterprises. Nieprzemakalny, kuloodporny, nożo-odporny i z regulowaną temperaturą. Połączony z kapturem wykonanym z grafitu, odpornym na uderzenia i z rękawicami ninja, pozwalają Batmanowi ochronić się przed wszystkim od miecza po karabin maszynowy. Wayne Enterprises także zaopatrzyło Batamana w specjalną pelerynę wykonaną z pewnego rodzaju nylonu, który sztywnieje jeśli puści się przez niego prąd, co pozwal na zastosowanie jej jako lotni. Wszystkie te rzeczy nie są tanie. W filmie dowiadujemy się że sam kombinezon kosztuje 300 000$. W prawdziwym świecie superbohater, który chce być najlepszy będzie musiał zastosować bardziej prozaiczne rozwiązanie. Polecamy lekką kuloodporną kurtkę ProMAX OTV, która zapewni ochronę twoim rękom i torsowi za jedyne 1 085$. Przyzwoity hełm z kevlaru to wydatek około 500$. Oczywiście jeśli nie chcesz szarpnąć się na te wszystkie rzeczy to możesz porzucić pancerz i kupić kostium z filmów o Batmanie dla kolekcjonerów to wydatek około 430$, ale chociaż nie zapewni to żadnej ochrony, to przynajmniej będziesz wyglądał super. ---- Pas Koszt: 290$ Plik:Pas.jpg Sam strój to jeszcze nie wszystko z czego korzysta Batman. Istotnym elementem wyposażenia Nietoperza jest pas, dzięki któremu można wyjść z najtrudniejszych opresji. Pas Batmana był często wykorzystywany jako gag w serialu z lat 60, gdzie zawsze gdy Mroczny Rycerz znalazł się w sytuacji bez wyjście, to idealne rozwiązanie znajdował w swoim pasie. Mister Freeze uwięził cię w lodowej celi? Żaden problem, gdy się ma podręczny bat-odmrażacz. Masz zostać zjedzony przez gigantyczną mięsożerną rośliną? Sięgnij po stary dobry bat-środek niszczący liście. W filmie Batman Tima Burtona sam Joker widzący jak Mroczny Rycerz korzystając z grappling gun ucieka z jego potrzasku zadaje pytanie, które trapi wszystkich: Skąd on bierze te wszystkie zabawki? Odpowiedź, niestety, to Wayne Enterprises. Pas Batmana to unikalny prototyp uprzęży połączonej z pneumatyczną wyrzutnią haków magnetycznych. Na szczęście masz inne opcje. Przyzwoity nylonowy pas można zdobyć za jedyne 10$ z jakiegokolwiek sklepu ze sprzętem do sztuk walki. Możesz także zaopatrzyć się w: *Kolce do wspinania: 70$ *Mały telefon komórkowy: 150$ (Motorola RAZR) *Kolce ninja: 10$ (komplet 3 sztuk) *Gwiazdki do rzucania: 30$ (komplet 4 sztuk) *Medyczny ekwipunek: 20$ ---- Samochód Koszt: 2 000 000$ Plik:Batmobile.jpg Jeśli chcesz brać udział w pościgach i być pierwszym na miejscu zbrodni to zdecydowanie potrzebny jest ci odpowiedni samochód. Zapomnij o sportowym wozie, to czego potrzebujesz to "sportowy czołg". Właśnie tak producenci Batman Begins nazywają nowy samochód Mrocznego Rycerza. Stworzony z myślą o wojsku pojazd, może przeskoczyć pomiędzy budynkami, przyśpiesza od 0 do 60 mil w 5 sekund. Zbudowany przez Wayne Enterprises przeznaczony był do budowy mostów i przerzucania żołnierzy za linię wroga - to wyjaśnia pancerną obudowę, odrzutowy silnik i podwójnie wzmocniony przód. Niestety, większość osób aspirujących do walki ze zbrodnia nie ma dostępu do prototypów wojskowego sprzętu, więc będziesz musiał opancerzyć Hummera. Ale nie rozpaczaj, Fred Khoroushi, prezydent Alpine Armoring, mówi że w zupełności to samo można zrobić ze zwyczajnym samochodem. Do opancerzenia możesz użyć materiału złożonego z węgliku krzemu, który powstrzyma kule, ale nie obciąży zbytnio pojazdu. Dodaj wszystkie elektroniczne gadżety jakie chcesz, włączając urządzenie wykrywające chemiczną, biologiczną i radioaktywną broń. Jako system alarmowy do takiego pojazdu nie wystarczy tylko zwykła syrena, która będzie drażnić sąsiadów - może zastosować system, który porazi prądem każdego, kto spróbuje otworzyć drzwi? Wiele świetnych modyfikacji, jak wytryski oleju i wbudowane karabiny maszynowe są nielegalne w USA. Ale jeśli nie przejmujesz się prawem, w pełni wypasioną kanonierkę, którą jak mówi, Khoroushi, można dostać za około 2 miliony dolarów, pod warunkiem, że nie użyjesz, tego działka, w czasie przejazdu przez pierwszy lepszy próg zwalniający. Posiadanie i używanie Batmobilu zgodnie z prawem kosztowało by Cię około 200 000$. Ale gdzie w tym frajda. ---- Jaskinia Koszt: 24 000$ (za jeden rok) Plik:Jaskinia.jpg Kiedy masz już te wszystkie ekstra zabaweczki, to potrzebujesz jeszcze tylko miejsca by je schować. Bruce Wayne nie miał z tym problemu bo jego rodzinny dom Wayne Manor jest położony nad siecią jaskiń, do których wejście ukryte jest za wodospadem. Zwykłe osoby nie mają dostępu do takiego rodzaju środków. Poza tym według New York City Department of Parks and Recreation, nie ma naturalnych jaskiń lub pieczar w Nowym Jorku, odpowiedniku Gotham w prawdziwym świecie. Więc jaki budżet jest potrzebny? Polecamy znaleźć na uboczu przyjemny magazyn. Wynajęcie na peryferiach Nowego Jorku przyzwoitego magazynu, który spełniałby nasze wymagania można wydzierżawić już za 2 000$, szczególnie w miejscach odizolowanych i o niezbyt dobrej reputacji, czyli to co lubią nietoperze. ---- Alter Ego Koszt: 1 109 574$ Plik:Alterego.jpg Bruce Wayne urodził się w bogatej rodzinie należącej do elity społeczeństwa, więc nie jest kimś obcym dla osób posiadających ogromne domy, fantastyczne samochody, drogie ubrania i uczestniczących w ekskluzywnych przyjęciach. Ale ta okazała konsumpcja, ma też większy cel. Wayne żyje w wyższych sferach by przykryć swoją działalność jako Batmana. Chodzi na przyjęcia, umawia się z modelkami, pije szampana, więc ludzie postrzegają go jako playboya, a nie jako faceta, który przesiaduje w jaskini i ubiera się w strój nietoperza by walczyć z przestępcami. Aby przejąć styl życia Bruce Wayne'a, twoje wydatki zostały by oparte na Forbes Cost of Living Extremely Well Index: Ubrania, dodatki, wliczając w to szyte na miarę garnitury i buty, zegarki Patek Phillippe i platynowe spinki do mankietów od Tiffany'ego, to wszystko wyniosłoby około 434 230$. Jedzenie składające się z kawioru, szampana, homarów i innych ekskluzywnych posiłków w najznakomitniejszych restauracjach w mieście kosztuje około 233 844$ rocznie. Rozrywka obejmująca bilety na najważniejsze wydarzenia w mieście to wydatek 144 000$ rocznie. Należy jeszcze doliczyć 297 000$ na takie prezenty jak diamentowe kolczyki i naszyjniki od Tiffany'ego dla twoich dziewczyn i przyjaciół. ---- Lokaj Koszt: 200 000$ rocznie Plik:Lokaj.jpg Tajna broń Batmana to nie, batrangi, czy batmobile, ale wierny i oddany służący Alfred. Urodzony w Anglii, Alfred Pennyworth został wynajęty przez rodziców Bruce Wayne'a, jako lokaj w Wayne Manor. Po ich śmierci to on wychował Bruce'a i do dziś pozostaje jego bliskim przyjacielem, powiernikiem i sojusznikiem. Pewnie, że on sprząta, gotuje i ustawia terminy spotkań. Ale także utrzymuje w porządku jaskinię, pomaga w budowie i naprawianiu gadżetów i pojazdów, a także leczy rany, których doświadcza się walcząc ze zbrodnią. Więc ile kosztuje taka pomoc? "Możesz kupić Chevy Chevette'a lub Rolls-Royce'a i dostaniesz wszystko od A do Z", mówi Charles McPherson wiceprezes International Guild of Professional Butlers. ''"Koszt zależy od stylu życia rodziny." '' Niedoświadczeni lokaje prosto po szkole zarabiają od 50 000$ do 60 000$, mówi McPherson. Ale doświadczona pomoc może wynieść nawet 150 000$ za rok, a taki dżentelmen jak Alfred mógłby zarabiać nawet 200 000$ lub więcej. Informacje z batcave.stopklatka.pl Kategoria:Batman Kategoria:Postacie